That Mischievous Limb
by Mitsukai Mizu Amaya
Summary: Garnet has a fascination with Zidane's tail... adn he finds out! But what if it's not really the tail she likes so much...? Zi/Dag, rated for fluff and lime.


**Author's note:** It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I haven't posted anymore on Angelus Lacrima, a convention (KumoriCon) was coming up, I needed to get ready, and my muse for Criminal Minds decided it wanted a vacation outside my mind. But I'll finish it, I swear!!! Anyway… oh yeah, this may become a series of one-shots from during, before, and after the game, I'm not sure yet. Give me you're opinion, m'kay?

**Disclaimer:** I don't want to own FFIX… I just wanna be Garnet. ^^

* * *

**That Mischievous Limb**

"_A boy is a magical creature, you can lock him out of your workshop but you can't lock him out of your heart. You can get him out of your study, but you can't get him out of your mind."_

– _Anonymous_

* * *

Why?

Why?

_Why does he do it?_

I haven't know him for that long, but his tail – that furry appendage – is so… so… _infuriating._ I can read his emotions, how he feels, just by the way it moves. When it's wagging side to side, he's joyous, messing around, or poking fun at someone (usually me). Hanging flat means "Oh crap, Dagger caught me staring at her ass again!" or some other unfavorable event has occurred. Sometimes it's long and straight for balance, or even curled around a tree trunk as he dangles down from it to spy on me while I bathe. The first man to ever see me disrobed, and it has to be him!

Then he found out, as it were. Found out my… fascination with his tail. Can you blame me? I have been inside the castle all my life; it was rare for me to even be allowed into the streets of Alexandria. I hadn't even seen most of the kingdom I would one day be the Queen of… worst of all, I had never seen someone who looked so human with a limb so much like that of a monkey.

But oh, he found out. And now I am put through a silent torture the likes of which even Kuja would never have thought of.

This torture… every time I am close enough to Zidane, just within reach of his tail, that mischievous limb strikes. Sometimes it pokes me, other times curls around my arm or leg, and he at times dares to _caress_ me with it. Yet every time I try to grab the limb to get it off, his tail flits away, just out of reach. He tortures me with it, yet I've never even had to the chance to touch it!

Is it soft? Is it rough? The tail looked like a mix between a monkey's and a cats. Strong and muscular like a monkey's, but agile and smooth-looking like a cats; also possessing the dexterity of a human. Does he shed fur or moult with the seasons? Has he ever sat on it? Ever broken it or injured his tail? If it got cut off, could he walk straight? Would it be like one who looses their arm but can still feel it there?

These many innocent questions started our little game. You see, Zidane won't unleash the force of his tail on me when anyone else is looking, oh no. Only when we are alone, only when everyone's eyes are averted elsewhere, will he strike. And I just grin and bare it, already embarrassed to have been caught by none other then the possessor of my fascination. What if Steiner found out? Or Eiko? Maybe Quina or Vivi? Even Freya would have something to say about it, I am sure.

So I stay silent; and blast him, he knows it! He knows how much his tail drives me crazy. Even the slightest touch makes me shiver and an odd feeling erupt in the pit of my stomach. I sometimes ask myself why a _tail_ would have such an effect on me… why it makes me react so when it touches me.

And he takes delight in my suffering, I see it in his eyes.

All this has happened without a word exchanged between either of us. No words are needed.

_I thought._

"Okay Zidane, that's quite enough!" It was late at night and the others had long since gone to sleep. I was still up, having offered to keep watch. Zidane then offered to stay up with me when Steiner had protested – not that that helped the older knights' objections – and I'd thought nothing of it.

_At first._

"I _know_ you're fascinated with my tail, Dagger," A flirtatious smile crossed the Genome's features as he looked down at me from his perch in a low hanging branch. I sat just below him, trying to ignore the man but being unable to see that he _did_ have a point. He did know, "It's understandable; you've never seen anyone with a tail, right? Someone who looks so human otherwise to boot. You must have questions; care to have me answer them?" His smile turned into a lopsided smirk that looked very attractive on–-

"For Bahamut's sake, Zidane!" I said in a hushed, frustrated whisper; more to cut off my own traitorous thoughts then the chastise him.

He swung from the branch and caught it with his tail, now hanging so that his mouth was directly adjacent to my ear, "Admit it, Dagger… it's not _really_ the tail that makes your insides flutter, is it?" The flirtatious edge to his voice was gone, replaced by something lower… almost _husky_ in tone. His breath on my ear sent shivers up and down my body; a low chuckle escaped him. Zidane hadn't missed that.

"Wha-what are you talking about Zidane?!" I huffed, turning away from the man, feeling the telltale sign of blood rushing to my cheeks; heat. I heard him as he landed on the ground behind me. I crossed my arms and pretending to stare out into the plains (We were at the edge of a forest) as if to scan for monsters.

It took all the strength within me not to yelp when I felt something graze against my side.

As it was, I _did_ jump though. I took in a sharp breath and half turned to see what that perverted Genome was up too when it happened again; this time twice. The feather-light touch of his tail down my spine and the soothing caress of his hand on my arm. Wait… _soothing caress?_ When had I begun to think of things like that? This was Zidane; a thief who was brash, rude, uncouth, blunt, hurtful, kind, smart, funny, attractive, well-meaning, and… and… _what is wrong with me?_

His tail raced up and down my spine again and I gasped. I thought my stomach would burst from the aggressive fluttering of butterflies as I struggled to regain my composure. Yet I didn't jump up or push him away; why?

"You are trying to hide you're attraction for me behind a fascination with my tail," Zidane said right in my ear, causing goosebumps to break out all over my skin, "Don't think I haven't noticed. Every time my tail touched you, you shivered–" I jumped again when his tail encircled itself around my waist. I could feel his body heat, his chest against my back. He smelt of rain and musk and earth and of… of… _Zidane, "– _just like that. It drives me mad; _you_ drive me mad. I've wanted you since the day we met, and yet even as I try to ignore it, you tease me!"

His words and his touch sent warmth through my body, down my spine into my stomach and between my legs. My breath became slightly labored, and he noticed. Zidane swung around and in less then half a second I found myself on the ground, pinned by the older Genome. My breath stopped as I saw this cerulean eyes boring into my own. They were on fire, dancing with the brilliancy possessed by his race and clouded by some unnameable emotion… or may I just did not want it to be named. They were darker then usual, and I felt myself trapped.

What was he doing? Was Zidane… molesting me? Forcing himself on me? Yet being forced on means that one party does not wish it, and I certainly wasn't objecting. Why wasn't I? Why didn't I yell and push him off? Was it his eyes that held me, his soft tail around my waist, or the fluttery demons in my stomach? Why do I feel so… confused?

"Zi-Zidane… wha-what are you do-doing?" What if one of the others woke up and saw us? Steiner would be furious… Eiko would be as well. Freya would chastise us, and the others… I didn't even want to think of it.

He leaned in, so close our foreheads touched, "Dagger… it's so _hard_ for me, you know… I want you so badly yet you spurn me every chance you get only to tease me with such obvious attraction," One's of Zidanes hands caressed the side of my face and I felt a searing, painless burn along the trail it left.

"T-tease?" My voice keeps breaking… oh Eidolons, what is going on?

"I just… want you to realize…" He leaned in further; I could feel his hot breath over my lips, "That you love me… just as much as… I love you."

Then his lips touched mine like a feather; light and fluttery as the butterflies that had erupted in my stomach. What was this… was Zidane… was he _kissing_ me? That couldn't be right… this was not how things worked. A Queen does not frolic with a thief at nighttime amongst the sleeping forms of friends! Or ever! This just doesn't happen… yet it was; and I wasn't objecting.

Zidane's lips moved against mine slowly, expertly. There was a slight tinge of something inside me as I realized I certainly wasn't the first person he had kissed and probably wouldn't be the last. It hurt me… but why? Why should I care where he's been, or with whom? This should be stopped; I should put an end to–-

His body molded to mine, cutting off all thought. Zidane whispered my name as he pulled away for but a second. Hearing him say it… _how _he said it… it sent waves of heat coursing through my veins. He was so close, _so close_, and my head filled full of air. Zidane was all I felt, all I saw, all I _breathed_.

Without realizing I was doing it, I was kissing him back. My arms wound their way around his neck, pulling him as close to me as possible. I couldn't seem to get close enough to satisfy this _need_ – this desire – to feel him against me. Where had these sudden emotions come from? Had they… had they really been there all along? These feelings… I couldn't be away from him now. I didn't have the strength to pull away.

"Garnet…" He whispered against my lips; the low tone and huskiness of his voice sent more waves of heat through my body. His hands were on either side of my head, encircled around my arms, and his body was flush up against mine, "Do you get it yet…? Don't you–"

I cut him off; surprising myself once more, I leaned up and captured his lips with my own. This need… the newly awakened lust – or was it only that? – made me feel so… so helpless. I couldn't stop it; like a rollercoaster spiraling downward, I was stuck in the never ending loop that was Zidane Tribal. His hands left my face to trail up and down my sides, leaving paths of cold flame wherever they touched, unmarred by the fabric that separated us.

His lips left mine again and a small whimper left my lips before I could stop it. Zidanes' darkened eyes bore into my own for but a moment – long enough to make my insides tighten – before going to place feather-light kisses down my jaw, my earlobe, and down the throat. My eyes rolled up as a moan escaped. I gasped, surprised at myself, only to hear Zidane chuckle against the base of my throat.

It was then I had a moment of clarity and my eyes snapped open; I had closed them? It was nearly time for Steiner's shift, as I could see by the slight purplish tinge to the horizon signifying mornings' embrace. He would wake up soon; the man was never late for anything.

Yet I couldn't stop this; it felt too _good_, too spectacular; I didn't want it to end. If it didn't, however, how far would it go? Too far? Here, now? With everyone but feet away?

No. "Zi-Zidane…" My eyes widened at how small my voice sounded; quiet and hushed as if ashamed to break this fragile moment, "Zidane…?"

"Hmm?" Came Zidanes' only reply as his kisses began to trail back up towards my face.

"We… We-we need t-to stop…" I cursed my stuttering; how could he have this effect on me?

"No," Zidane said, placing a kiss on either of my eyelids, forcing them closed once again.

"Bu-but it's… nearly… Steiners' turn to–" His lips were on mine again, and I couldn't argue with him. But a distinct shuffling from the far side of the campsite awakened my resolve. Just a little.

Somehow I managed to pull back and look up at Zidane. I could see disappointment in his eyes and felt a mirroring feeling spread throughout me. Who was he to have such a power over me? "Pl-please… Zidane…"

"I want to hear you say it…" His lips found my jawline again and I so nearly gave up then.

But then more shuffling, followed by a grunt, "Zi-Zidane… St-Steiner is…"

"Let him wake up," Zidanes' breath tickled my ear and I erupted in goosebumps, "maybe it'll sober up his attitude a bit."

He didn't _care_ that Steiner was waking up and would find us like this? "Zidane, pl-please…" I moved my hands to his chest to try to weakly push him off. Zidane would have none of it; He took my wrists in one hand and held them above my head, resuming his feathery attack on my neck. His other hand kept running trails of fire down my side and his tail took the place of his other hand. I gasped again, melting like butter in his hands. How did he get so good at this?

鄭dmit it, Zidane pushed, muttering against my throat as he made his way back towards my lips, 添ou池e not fighting this, Dagger… I know you feel the same…"

"The… same…?" I managed to breathe out before he kissed me again. Zidane chuckled against my lips, muttering a small 'yes'.

"You like this, don't you…?" Like this? I… liked this? Is that why I didn't pull away…? "You don't want it to end… and don't know how to end it at all…"

His words made me stiffen. He was right; darn him, Zidane was right! How did he know how I felt…? "I'm right, aren't I?" A small chuckle rose up in his throat as he kissed me again. I lost the strength to fight him and slipped my arms out of his lax grasp, winding them up into his hair. It took another shuffle on Steiner's part to wake up my logical side.

"Wh-what does that mean…?" I muttered against his lips.

Zidane pulled away about an inch to look down at me, his eyes even darker then before, "It's called love, love." And his lips found mine again. Love… this feeling was love? Never wanting to part from him, wanting to stay here forever… this was love?

"Love…" I tried it out, somehow liking the way it rolled off my tongue. I said it again and Zidane pulled away to look down at me as if waiting for something. I looked up at him and the realization dawned on me; _this is the man I love_. Zidane Tribal, my kidnappper, my friend, my prince. Kind and lecherous, never afraid to risk his life for a total stranger… _this_ is the man I love.

My eyes widened at the realization, "Zidane, I… I _think_ I…"

He cut me off, "There's no thinking, my canary… either you do or you don't."

"Zidane, I… I… I love you…"

"I know…" With one last, fleeting kiss, he was gone. I gasped and sprang up, turning to find Steiner just hoisting himself up and out of bed. Zidane was sitting next to me, a content little smile on his face. He caught me looking at him and smiled down at me, causing my face to redden even more then it already was, if possible.

"PRINCESS!" His voice, as big and booming as usual, made me jump. Zidane chuckled at my reaction, shaking his head. Steiner bounded over, checking my vitals quickly. Apparently my flushed face alarmed him, "Princess, your face… are you ill?!" Then he turned on Zidane, glaring, "You filthy monkey, how could you let the Princess get sick?! Even you should have noticed–"

"Steiner, please…" I said quietly, "It's just a little warm. I'm fine, so please… Zidane did nothing wrong. And I have been Queen for a while, not Princess; just call me Dagger."

Steiner was silent for a moment, contemplating wether or not to continue his tirade against Zidane. To my surprise, he let the man slide and instead took a spot at the head of our group, "Please, my Queen… get some rest at least. Tomorrow we head out for Terra; you need your strength."

I was all too happy to oblige, scrambling over to my bedroll and laying down before Zidane could say anything. That light, fluttery feeling had yet to fade and I needed time to think.

I loved Zidane… _loved_ him. For now, just for tonight, that was all that mattered. As Zidane walked over me to get to his own bedroll, I caught a glimpse of his face. Happy yet content, with that small smile I loved so much present on his features. The butterflies awoke again, and I squeezed my eyes closed.

There was no going back now. I was in love with Zidane Tribal; there was nothing that could be done to change that. I loved him and never wanted to leave his side.

_"Oh Marcus! I missed you so! I wish to never leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place."_

Like Marcus and Cornelia, we were drawn to each other… and little did I know that like those two star-crossed lovers, Zidane would be gone in just a few days time.

And I would be all alone again.

* * *

**Author's Note**: How was that for my first FFIX fic? xDD Feedback yesh? I'll try to get the next part of Angelus Lacrima out eventually… I have school and stuff too, you know!!


End file.
